Fallen - The Academy Years
by AJHLing
Summary: This is an extra set of stories from my Itachi x OC fanfiction set between Part I: Chapter 3 and Part I: Chapter 4 and follows Miyako throughout her time in the Academy. I didn't put this into the main story due to the chapters being much shorter. (I do not own Naruto it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto)


**Chapter One **

**Year One, Autumn, Month One**

**Miyako** was bored as she sat alone in the park. Gina, Takeo, and Hisoka were all busy with their families today and she had nothing to do. She had spent the morning learning how to sew with Mebuki but now she wanted to do something. Anything.

You'd think the park would be a good place to go – even on this cool autumn day – but she had been there for a little over and hour and played on everything multiple times. All the others that had been in the park were long gone – probably to do some fun activities that Miyako would love to do but can't because she has no one to do them with.

She let out a sigh and leant back against the wooden park bench, looking up at the cloudy sky as she wondered what she could do to pass the time. She could go home and do some more sashiko (which is a type of embroidery style), maybe read one of her many books for the hundredth time.

As she was contemplating heading home a shadow fell over her and she sat up to see Itachi standing in front of her, a smile on his features.

"Itachi-kun!" Miyako exclaimed in excitement, jumping off the bench and running up to the older Uchiha, giving him a hug around the hips. "What brings you here?"

"Looking for you. When I saw Hisoka with his family today I figured you'd be bored," Itachi replied as he returned the hug Miyako gave him.

"You figured right. My other friends are also busy. I want to do something, but there's _nothing_ to do!" Miyako whined as she pulled away from Itachi, a pout on her lips.

"Would you like to join me for some dango and tea?" Itachi offered and Miyako grinned.

"Oh yes, that sounds delicious!" she exclaimed and she took his hand and he led her to a nearby tea shop, where they sat inside near the kitchen and ordered a serving of dango and green tea each.

As they waited they chatted about their last week (which included the most recent missions Itachi had been on). Miyako told him about her week at the Academy. They enjoyed their time from their usually busy lives together, eating their dango and drinking their tea.

**Year One, Autumn, Month Two**

**The **days were now getting colder but that didn't stop Miyako, Gina, Takeo, and Hisoka from meeting up after school at a nearby training field and sparring with each other. They laughed as they kicked each other's arses with Takeo and Miyako almost always coming out on top when versing either of the other two. Hisoka was also regularly upset because he often got beaten by Gina as well.

Drawn by the excitement Itachi – who had just returned from a mission – found the ground of four sitting just off the centre of the training grounds, eating their lunches and enjoying the faint Autumn sun coming down from the sky. Itachi smiled seeing Miyako's excited face as she chatted about something with Gina as the two boys chatted separately from the girls.

Seeing Miyako so happy made him think about earlier on in the month when he ran into Miyako in one of the many bookstores in the village. She was flipping through a book with some new embroidery patterns in it. They had had a chat about sewing – something Itachi happened to know how to do due to his mother teaching him so he can sew up his torn clothes whilst out on missions. Itachi learned that Miyako had become quite passionate over the art and she said if being a kunoichi didn't work out, she'd be a seamstress.

A shout shook Itachi from his thoughts and he watched as Miyako was chasing Takeo around the field, her top was wet from the water he had thrown on her. Hisoka and Gina were laughing at the sight and Itachi chuckled before leaving, deciding he didn't want to disturb their happiness.

**Year One, Autumn, Month Three**

**Miyako **shuffled nervously from side to side as she waited for Itachi to arrive. She was dressed in one of her better outfits. The two were going out for the day to hang out. It's been a while since they've had time to hang out with one another and they were glad to have this Sunday off.

"Miyako," Itachi greeted as he walked up to the nervous girl.

She smiled at him, a blush on her cheeks. "Itachi-kun!"

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help Mum with Sasuke," Itachi explained and Miyako smiled, loving how much Itachi loves his little brother whom she had met only a few days ago when Itachi had found her and asked her to come out with him for the day. He was adorable, and she knew he'd be quite the looker when he grew up. Just like his big brother.

"It's fine. I was a little late myself helping Mebuki-ba with Sakura," Miyako explained and Itachi smiled and held out his hand to the six-year-old.

"Come on. I found this amazing bookstore that I think you'd like, then we can go and get some lunch before I drop you back home," Itachi offered and Miyako grinned, taking his hand and the two headed off, not noticing the slight frown from a nearby Hisoka who had been grocery shopping with his mother and had been about to talk to Miyako before Itachi arrived.


End file.
